undefeated_god_of_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Tang Tian
Tang Tian is a boy that practiced the fundamentals of martial arts for 5 years, which everyone deemed as useless. Cultivation Cultivation Technique Young Man Sweat never lies,Tang Tian is beliver of Hard Working .The cultivation techniques He uses are Spirit Domain Form Spirit: Little Fool / Loner Tang Form Spirits is an ancient Spirit Domain that Saints in the past had. Form Spirits are rare in the current era. Body Zero Energy Body: * Obtained at Chapter 425 from absorbing 1/3 of Ursa Major Constellations Star Power * Mentioned at Chapter 467 * Possessed a powerful repelling force towards energy. * Absorbing the Devil Flame into the Blood Furnace evolved Tang Tian's Body even further. He became stronger and gained a new ability. Evolved at Chapter 588 ** Null Flames *** Not Hot or Cold, and if any live body without energy touched the flames, there would be no reaction. *** Possessed an extremely destructive force against energy. *** Releasing its True Might after Tang Tian's body went through Law Tempering. * Compatible with Laws. * Law Tempered Body at Chapter 705 Spirit Card Techniques Unique Skill Ranking = USR Killing Technique = KT Chapter Obtained = CO Rank = R Martial Techniques: Initial Spirit Value Points= ISVP Spirit Value Points = SVP Spirit Techniques: Laws * Spatial Laws ** Split open Space * Life Laws ** Fast Regeneration Meridians * Dwarf Blood Meridians ** Obtained at Chapter 150 ** Increase of Speed and Power * Angel Blood Meridians ** Obtained at Chapter 150 ** Increase of speed * Void Black Flames ** Mentioned at Chapter 317 ** Has Void Black Flames ** Eyes turn Red and makes the person excited ** Higher Grade than Silver Grade * Ice Blue Heart ** Terrifying and highly toxic poison ** Eyes turn Ice Cold and Calm's a person's personality ** High Grade than Silver Grade ** Mentioned at Chapter 317 * Heavenly Martial Werewolf Blood Meridian ** Obtained at Chapter 409 ** 92% purity ** Rare Ancient Blood Meridian ** The state of the body increased in all aspects. Tang Tian lost all his Blood Meridians when he absorbed all the Star Power from the Desolate Bear Bone and gained a Zero Energy Body. * Gemini Blood Meridian ** Tang Tian was born with this Blood Meridians, given by his father. ** Gemini Furnace *** was formed from the Energy Furnace and Blood Furnace, representing two different types of training methods. Martial Artist with Gemini Blood Meridians can train in both blood meridians and energy, the two systems of Martial Techniques *** Energy Furnace **** was like a whirlpool, its ability to absorb the surrounding energy was powerful, and it could purify energy. *** Blood Furnace **** was equally strong, through evolving the blood, it can continuously change the martial artist's body, and allow the martial artist's body to constantly evolve. **** Spirit Domain that all Blood Meridians Saints have, they allow the blood meridians to accomplish continuous evolution, and to a Blood Meridians Saint, that was their strongest origin. Star Treasures * Southern Cross Hardship Plate ** Had since the beginning, obtained from his mother or father. ** Star Treasure of the Southern Cross Constellation * Aquarius Martial Cabinet ** Black Iron Rank Treasure Obtained at Chapter 29 ** Bronze Rank Treasure Obtained at Chapter 83 ** Aquarius Constellation Star Treasure ** Can store items inside * Black Metal Gloves ** Obtained at Chapter 25 ** Fornax Constellation’s Black Metal Series Weapons ** Has Fornax Fire, Can evolve ** Evolved at Chapter 61 ** Destroyed at Chapter 118 * Sagittarius Constellation’s Small Qian Kun Spring Loaded Arrow ** Obtained at Chapter 40 ** Sagittarius Constellation Black Iron Grade Star Treasure * Souring Boots of the Pony ** Obtained at Chapter 51 ** Equuleus Constellation Bronze Grade Treasure ** Martial Spirit is a mini pony * Blue Peacock ** Obtained at Chapter 62 ** Pavo Constellation Bronze Grade Armor ** Armor from Senior Nong ** Upgraded to a Silver Grade Armor at Chapter 179 ** Star Treasure Evolution at Chapter 265 * Antlia Necklace ** Obtained at Chapter 91 ** Antilia Constellation Silver Grade Star Treasure ** It can continuously draw in energy from the surroundings, and raise the concentration of the surrounding energy by 15%. * Heavenly Crane Gloves ** Obtained at Chapter 150 ** Heavenly Crane Constellation Star Treasure * Bleeding Cat Blade Scythe ** Obtained at Chapter 188 ** Lynx Constellation Silver Grade Claw ** This Claw is ranked number 7 among the 10 Great Cat Claws of the Lynx Constellation. ** It is a Treasured Weapon ** Killing Technique: Cat Demonic Sobs * Silver Sextant Instrument ** Obtained at Chapter 195 * Silver Heavenly Steed Carriage ** Obtained at Chapter 195 ** Heavenly Steed Constellation Silver Grade Carriage * Scrawled SIlver Hand ** Obtained at Chapter 252 ** Pictor Constellation Silver Grade Treasure ** Treasure that made one be easier to control True Power * Swell of Musca ** Obtained at Chapter 288 ** Musca Constellation Silver Grade Armor * Seizing Light Mirror ** Obtained at Chapter 295 ** Microscopium Constellation Silver Grade Treasure * Polar Cold Storage ** Obtained at Chapter 295 ** Octans Constellation Silver Grade Treasure ** Lowest Temperature can reach up to -100 Degrees Celsius. ** Can store Blood Meridians up to 10,000 Years, and it will not spoil * Triangular Deflection Disk ** Obtained at Chapter 295 ** Australe Constellation Silver Grade ** Most Suitable for extract and separate Blood Meridians. * Gold Energy Plate ** Obtained at Chapter 295 ** Triangulum Constellation Gold Grade Treasure *'Phoenix Beam Fire' **Obtained at Chapter 297 **Phoenix Constellation Gold Grade Treasure **Useless in battle, but can be used to test Blood Meridians **Refining, Mixing, etc... *'Lyra Test Tube' **Obtained at Chapter 297 **Lyra Constellation Gold Grade Treasure **Set of 24 Test Tubes, which is placed in a Lyra Constellation engraved gold box. *'Safe and Sound' **Obtained at Chapter 313 **Constellation Dark Treasure **Meng Wei's ordinary sword which turned into a Dark Star Treasure *'Ocean Prison Sword' **Obtained at Chapter 354 **Saint Sword of Wu Wang Hui *'Monoceros Gauntlet' **Obtained at Chapter 382 **Monoceros Constellation Gold Grade Gloves *'Desolate Bear Bone' **Obtained at Chapter 425 **Ursa Major Constellation Gold Grade Treasure **Strongest Gold Grade Treasure of Ursa Major Constellation **Connected the fate of Ursa Major Constellation **Contained a boundless amount of Ursa Major Constellation's Star Power *'Coma Berenices Spearhead' **Obtained at Chapter 499 **Coma Berenices Constellation Star Treasure *'Sextans Eye' **Obtained at Chapter 523 **Sextans Constellation Star Treasure **It was a Silver Treasure, it evolved into a Gold Treasure **Said to have a giant Treasure Deposit **Can lock directions, so regardless of the changes in time, it can accurately pinpoint the location of that year, where it is today. **It has the coordinates to the Sacred Saint Galaxys Spirit Treasure * Spirit Devouring Flame ** Obtained at Chapter 531 with 180 Spirit Value Points ** This was a type of unorthodox spirit treasure ** Evolved to a Silver Spirit Treasure with 260 Spirit Value Points at Chapter 533 ** Little Fool uses it * Silver Lined Heavy Shield ** Obtained at Chapter 534 ** Famous Spirit Treasure used by a group of Saints 6,000 Years Ago ** The shape was like a leaf, extremely exquisite, the face of the shield is big but not thick, and it was mysteriously heavy. Constellations Constellations that belong to Tang Tian * Lupus Constellation - Chapter 340s * Ursa Major Constellation - Chapter 430s ** Became the 13th Ecliptic Palace at Chapter 541 * Cetus Constellation - Chapter 466 * Fornax Constellation - Chapter 466 Constellations Alliance with Tang Tian * Andromeda Constellation - Chapter 442 * Draco Constellation - Chapter 442 *'Sextans Constellation' - Chapter 523 *'Libra Constellation' - Chapter 552